Florida
Florida is a state in the southeastern region of the United States, bordered to the west by the Gulf of Mexico, to the north by Alabama and Georgia and to the east by the Atlantic Ocean. Florida is the 22nd most extensive, the 3rd most populous, and the 8th most densely populated of the 50 United States. The state capital is Tallahassee, its largest city is Jacksonville, and the Miami metropolitan area is the largest metropolitan area in the southeastern United States. Much of Florida is situated on a peninsula between the Gulf of Mexico, the Atlantic Ocean, and the Straits of Florida. Its geography is marked by a coastline, by the omnipresence of water and the threat of hurricanes. Florida has the longest coastline in the contiguous United States, encompassing approximately 1350 miles (2170 kilometers), and is the only state to border both the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. Much of the state is at or near sea level and its terrain is characterized by sedimentary soils. The climate varies from subtropical in the north to tropical in the south. Its symbolic animals like the American alligator, Florida panther, and the manatee, can be found in the Everglades, one of the most famous national parks in the world. It is also known as the theme park capital of the world. Films/TV #''Austin & Ally'' #''Dumbo'' #''Don's Fountain of Youth'' #''Ernest Saves Christmas (filmed in Orlando at the future MGM Studios theme park) '' #''Flight of the Navigator'' #''Iron Man 3'' #''Kim Possible'' - "The Golden Years" #''Mickey Mouse'' -"Movie Time" #''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' #''The Parent Trap II'' #''Prowlers of the Everglades'' #''Snow Dogs'' #''Treasure of Matecumbe'' #''Once Upon a Time'' (Tallahassee is mentioned) #''Cars 3'' Books *Kingdom Keepers I: Disney After Dark *Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn *Kingdom Keepers III: Disney In Shadow *Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play *Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game *Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Cities and Locations *Lake Buena Vista, Florida *Mount Gushmore *House of Blues Orlando *Miami *Orlando *Tampa *Fort Lauderdale *Daytona Beach *Port Canaveral *St. Petersburg *Jacksonville *Winter Haven *Tallahassee Attractions *Walt Disney World Actors and Crew born in Florida *Tucker Albrizzi *Ella Anderson *Emjay Anthony *María Canals-Barrera *Sean Berdy *Rachel Renee Bibb *Mary Birdsong *Johnny Brown *Sofia Carson *Tanya Chisholm *Noah Centineo *Greg Cipes *Ron Cohee *Piper Curda *Faye Dunaway *Stepin Fetchit *Cyrina Fiallo *Chrissie Fit *Josh Gad *Joanna García *Bobby Goldsboro *Harley Graham *Ariana Grande *Carla Gugino *James A. Harris *Debbie Harry *Cheryl Hines *Adam Irigoyen *Jonathan Jackson *Victoria Justice *Lawrence Kasdan *Catherine Keener *Bethany Joy Lenz *Kellie D. Lewis *Peyton List *Spencer List *Josie Loren *Spencer Locke *Pons Maar *William H. Macy *Bailee Madison *Lauren Maher *Mike Manning *Keely Marshall *Matthew Mercer *Tenzing Norgay Trainor *Paige O'Hara *Dawn Olivieri *Randi Pareira *Sarah Paulson *Aubrey Peeples *Jason Peltz *Tom Petty *Sidney Poitier *Karen Prell *Shawn Pyfrom *Jillian Rose Reed *Alberto Rosende *Génesis Rodríguez *Stephen Root *Maya Rudolph *Jackie Sandler *Lon Smart *Brittany Snow *Bryan M. Sommer *Abigail Spencer *Kirsten Storms *Bella Thorne *Billy Unger *Wilmer Valderrama *Alexa Vega *Ben Vereen *Craig Zadan Gallery Florida.gif Florida Fin.jpg Florida Gators Pin.png Florida State Disney Pin.png Jerry Leigh - Sunny Florida Mickey Postcard.jpeg Everglades swamp.jpg|The Everglades from Prowlers of the Everglades Tumblr mfo3xfQ9AV1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Florida, where Dumbo is set Miami Marlins Pin.jpg Miami Minnie Pin.jpg Category:States Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Ernest Films Category:Kim Possible locations Category:American Dragon: Jake Long locations Category:Snow Dogs Category:Dumbo Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Muppet locations Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:The Parent Trap Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Teacher's Pet locations Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Ernest Locations Category:Cars 3 Category:Treasure of Matecumbe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Cars locations Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Kim Possible Category:Dumbo Locations Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Kingdom Keepers (series) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Epcot Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom